Firearms, which are not M16, are provided with a stock which is very often replaced due to weight and shape. Since different receivers are designed and built by different manufacturers, mounting a replacement stock on the receiver of a firearm generally requires adapting the stock to the receiver, for example, sanding down the stock until it fits in the cavity of the receiver. In another example, a conventional stock is inserted under the locking tang of the receiver. The user must drill holes in the stock in accordance with the location of the screw holes in the tang, in order to affix the replacement stock to the receiver.
In addition, very often the stock is replaced with a plastic M16 stock, in which case the original buffer tube of the firearm on which it is mounted must be replaced. In the M16, the buffer tube holds part of the mechanism of the firearm. However, firearms which are not M16, such as AK's, do not utilize the M16 mechanism inside the buffer tube, and so a hollow buffer tube is used in the replacement stock merely to hold the stock on the receiver.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a stock having an easily adjustable mounting member, and it would be very desirable for the buffer tube holding the stock to serve an additional function, rather than merely holding the stock.